Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png That's gotta be a record.png Applejack "I'm really happy for you" EGROF.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Forty percent off.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed EGROF.png Okay if you insist.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie Pie hanging upside-down EGROF.png Twilight shrugging at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png She's all alone here.png Without any of her friends.png We're here to support rarity.png Teenage girls running over to Vignette EGROF.png Every awesome athlete.png Rainbow and Applejack look at Twilight EGROF.png I came I saw I vintaged.png Applejack doesn't get social media EGROF.png Applejack "somebody tell me why" EGROF.png Just to look good.png Applejack and friends hear Rarity EGROF.png AJ and friends happy to see Rarity EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png She runs P.R. for the park.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity introduces Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity introduces Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity introduces Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png We sing songs together.png Centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Rainbow Dash looking unsure at Sunset EGROF.png Vignette Valencia shushing Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Are you ready.png Vignette reveals her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png Be yourself.png But better.png Since I started my first company.png If it's gonna help out rarity.png Pinkie, Dash, and Sunset agree to help EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Equestria Girls listening to Rarity EGROF.png Let's go see the park.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Rainbow Dash appears next to Applejack EGROF.png Rarity doesn't need us.png We know every song by heart.png Rather go have some fun.png Equestria Girls excited to have fun EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Fluttershy looks away from the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash look at the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "pretty great, right?!" EGROF.png Fluttershy unable to hear Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "can you hear me" EGROF.png Fluttershy "I can't hear you" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash under the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "I wish I'd gone with Sunset" EGROF.png Fluttershy "anyone else in the entire park" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "look at it this way" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Rainbow Dash likes Fluttershy's idea EGROF.png Rainbow "a warm-up before the big game!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looks at the park map EGROF.png Fluttershy pointing on the park map EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash on a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Little kids riding a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "these kids are so brave" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash face-palming EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash riding the coaster EGROF.png You're facing your fears.png Just like I always did.png Rainbow looks over side of the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash starting to look scared EGROF.png You're probably super nervous.png Fluttershy and Dash scared together EGROF.png How are you feeling.png Rollercoaster climbs higher and higher EGROF.png Bird flapping past Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Safe to be this high up.png Rollercoaster reaches top of the climb EGROF.png That's what you want right.png Stop the ride.png Rainbow Dash "please, somebody" EGROF.png Seriously stop the ride.png Fluttershy and Dash's coaster ride ends EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash get out of coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash leaving the coaster EGROF.png Actually kind of fun.png Rainbow Dash giving a thumbs-up EGROF.png I didn't want to get off.png What you would've said.png You were very brave.png Rainbow blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Rainbow Dash walking unevenly EGROF.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow fall over EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow looks at rollercoaster and sweats EGROF.png Rainbow and little girl looking at rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash quickly greets Applejack EGROF.png Just about to ride this thing.png Rainbow turns away from AJ in a sweat EGROF.png Little girl coughing out loud EGROF.png Rainbow Dash shushes the little girl EGROF.png Applejack asks Rainbow about Fluttershy EGROF.png She was with me.png Super scared of this ride.png She went off with vignette.png Applejack walks away from Rainbow EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow and Vignette in security monitor EGROF.png Rainbow Dash walking with Vignette EGROF.png The coolest, smartest friend.png The opposite of down.png What's up.png True.png Rainbow Dash listening to Vignette EGROF.png You are going to love.png Vignette sharing her vision with Dash EGROF.png Rainbow looking puzzled at Vignette EGROF.png I like it so far.png Vignette puts her arm around Rainbow EGROF.png 50s sockhop sweetheart.png Adorable blonde hair.png Vignette ruffling Rainbow Dash's hair EGROF.png Do it for the wig.png There is no way.png Rainbow refuses to shave her head EGROF.png Vignette glaring at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png B.I.A.A.T.B..png But I already am the best.png Vignette taking Rainbow Dash's photo EGROF.png Rainbow Dash turns into digital code EGROF.png Rainbow Dash vanishing into thin air EGROF.png Rainbow materializes into cyberspace EGROF.png Rainbow Dash trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy in cyberspace EGROF.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly EGROF.png Fluttershy nodding at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the salad EGROF.png Holograms of the Throwbacks EGROF.png Holograms of Rainbooms as Throwbacks EGROF.png What am I looking at.png Vignette presenting the Throwbacks EGROF.png Rarity what is going on here EGROF.png Rarity where are my friends ! EGROF.png Rarity listening to Vignette's explanation EGROF.png Vignette crossing in front of Rarity EGROF.png Rarity listening closely to Vignette EGROF.png Twilight I can't believe we're trapped EGROF.png Twilight stressed about her friends' situation EGROF.png Rainbow Dash stuck in magical objects EGROF.png Equestria Girls trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Fluttershy they have to stop fighting first EGROF.png Fluttershy worried about Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looking up EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity running away from Vignette EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Vignette Valencia herself, but worse! EGROF.png Twilight talking to AJ on the phone EGROF.png Twilight remotely install a virus EGROF.png Twilight telling Applejack what to do EGROF.png Applejack finds her friends in white room EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle ohhhhh EGROF.png Twilight the phone just teleported us EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed EGROF.png Sunset in a white room the whole time ! EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Sunset Vignette is on the parade route EGROF.png Sunset change whatever she doesn't like! EGROF.png Fluttershy what happens if she decides EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Pinkie squishes her, Fluttershy, and Dash's cheeks EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Throwback holograms playing music EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png.png Vignette this crowd isn't cheering enough EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png Rarity chance to look like everything EGROF.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash joining hands EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash charging power EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Throwback holograms fizzling out EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack you guess so ! EGROF.png Applejack holograms of our friends EGROF.png Applejack an entire crowd of people EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash listen to cheers EGROF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie confused by cheers EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looking at her phone EGROF.png Rainbow "the Rainbooms are trending" EGROF.png Pinkie looking at Rainbow Dash's phone EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow overjoyed EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "you're not too nervous?" EGROF.png Fluttershy "ask you the same thing" EGROF.png Rainbow nudges Fluttershy with elbow EGROF.png Rainbow Dash plugs in her guitar EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of Dash and Fluttershy on rollercoaster EGROF.png Sunset and Rainbow singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls playing Photo Booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Rainbow uncovering Fluttershy's eyes EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven fallen over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and Twilight EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages